Mama Sakit
by FI.Wsa - Krisna
Summary: Ibunya mendadak sakit dan sebagai anak yang baik, Boruto akan merawat sang ibu hingga sembuh.


**Title :**

**Mama sakit! **

**Disclaimer :**

**Chara Not mine. But, idea is my mine. **

**Genre :**

**Family, Incest, and other. **

**Rate :**

**M**

**16.22**

"Terima kasih telah memilih jasa pengiriman kami dan akan memakai nya di lain hari."

Seru pria berseragam jasa pengantar itu sambil menaruh papan kayu kecil dengan beberapa lembar kertas dijepit. Pria berseragam itu tersenyum dengan menunduk sedikit dia segera berbalik meninggalkan pintu apartemen milik keluarga Hyuuga.

Mengingat hari menjelang malam dan pemberitahuan akan badai dia ingin segera cepat-cepat pulang dan merasakan masakan hangat istrinya.

.

**16.23**

Boruto menutup pintu apartemennya dan tersenyum pada kardus kecil yang berisi barang yang di pesan.

_'Akhirnya.'_

Buru-buru dia berjalan ke kamar nya meskipun san ibu dan adiknya tidak ada di rumah. Tapi demi faktor keamanan dirinya memilih membukanya di kamar.

Jantung nya berdegup kencang, apa-apaan sih? Pikirnya. Ini hanya sebuah obat peransang-ups.

Tangannya berkeringat, mungkin karena faktor pemanas ruangan mengingat sekarang pertengahan musim dingin. Ah, mengingat musim dingin sekarang. Dia mengingat berita tadi sore mengenai badai salju yang akan menimpa Konoha dan diharapkan setiap orang berada di rumah masing-masing samapai badai mereda.

"Hmm, jadi ini obatnya?"

Gumam Boruto, ditangan kanannya ada sebuah botol kecil seperti obat tetes mata dan sebuah penyemprot parfum. Mata biru pemuda itu melirik pada kertas di tangan kirinya, itu berupa takaran yang harus diberikan.

"Begitu, bisa dicampur dengan obat tidur namun dengan takaran 1/4 ukuran obat dan 3 tetes obat peransang."

Gumamnya, sambil meneruskan membaca.

"Dan untuk yang semprotan sama-sama untuk meransang tapi lebih baik jangan terlalu banyak karena si korban dapat, menggila dan melupakan kejadian yang terjadi-"

"-waw, aku suka yang ini."

.

**21.45**

"_Kaa-san_, pulang."

Gumam Hinata, menutup pintu dan melepas sepatu kerja nya. Hinata berjalan sempoyongan kearah dapur dimana dia mendapati putra nya tengah mengaduk segelas minuman hangat.

"Boruto, maaf ibu terlambat. Kau sudah makan?"

"Oh, sudah _Kaa-san. Kaa-san_ sendiri?"

Balas Boruto, dia berjalan mendekat kearah sang ibu dengan masing-masing tangan membawa gelas yang mengepulkan uap hangat.

"Sudah, _Kaa-san_ membeli roti melon tadi. Entah kenapa _Kaa-san _tak bernafsu makan."

Hinata menerima segelas minuman susu dengan aroma jahe itu, menghirupnya sebentar dan meminumnya pelan. Lenguhan lega dikeluarkannya sakit kepala yang dirasakannya sedikit menghilang.

"Bukankah itu tak baik, Kaa-san. Bagaimana jika memeriksanya ke dokter?"

"Dengan cuaca begini? Tidak apa-apa, Kaa-san rasa hanya salah satu gejala demam ringan, istirahat sebentar juga sembuh."

"Himawari belum pulang?"

"Ah, dia menginap di rumah bibi Hanabi gara-gara badai. Dia keasyikan main katanya."

Hinata menghabiskan minumannya dengan cepat. Entah kenapa dia jadi kehausan dan sekarang mengantuk berat.

"Kaa-san tidur duluan ya."

"Ya."

Balas singkat Boruto secara tak langsung itu berarti dia yang kebagian mengunci rumah dan mematikan lampu.

Sudut bibir pemuda itu sedikit terangkat.

.

**00.08**

Membawa sebuah baskom berukuran sedang berisi air hangat dengan sebuah handuk kecil yang sudab terbasahi.

Membuka pintu kamar ibunya, Boruto memasuki nya dengan satu tangan memegang baskom dengan pelan menutup pintu nya.

"Kaa-san, jika kau tidak mandi air hangat demam mu akan makin parah."

"Kaa-san tak kuat berdiri."

Keluh Hinata, dia masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya berupa kemeja lengan panjang berwarna lavender dengan rok sepaha dan stocking hitam.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika ku lap tubuhmu, Mama."

_"Emmhh."_

_Cssshhh Cssshhh_

Boruto menyemprotkan semprotan perangsang nya kewajah Hinata membuat wanita single parent itu menghirup aroma yang dihasilkan. Tak lama kemudian nafas ibu dua anak itu jadi memburu disertai wajah memerah.

Boruto menaruh baskom berisi air hangat itu di meja rias sang ibu tak begitu jauh dari ranjang nya. Pemuda itu memeras handuk yang terbasahi dan menaruhnya pinggiran baskom karena dia harus melepas baju sang ibu terlebih dahulu.

Tangan Boruto bergerak cepat, jari telunjuknya menusuk-nusuk dasar besar Hinata membuatnya melenguh pelan. Satu persatu kancingnya dia lepas dan membiarkannya terbuka memperlihatkan payudara besar yang tertutupi bra putih dengan bunga sakura sebagai penghiasnya, meneguk ludahnya tak peduli berapa kali dia melihatnya dia tak pernah bosan. Sungguh. _**Maji de. **_

Membawa kedua tangannya kearah payudara itu, Boruto meremas nya perlahan, meremasnya perlahan, perlahan-lahan kemudian menaikkan remasannya menjadi cengkraman. Lenguhan sang ibu dia jadikan pendorong untuk melanjutkan ke tahap yang lebih berani.

Tubuh Boruto merapat ke ranjang tangannya masih meremas payudara besar itu dengan tempo sedang, wajahnya mendekati wajah Hinata. Hidungnya saling bersentuhan bibir pemuda pirang itu mengecup pelan bibir mungil Hinata kemudian menggigitnya kecil mengecupnya lagi dan menggigitnya lagi terus berulang beberapa kali.

Kemudian dia menciumi pipi putihnya, mengecup lehernya dan berakhir dengan menarik keatas bra putih Hinata mengeluarkan gunung kembar yang lagi-lagi membuat pemuda otu meneguk ludahnya. Puting pink itu kecup, gigit, kulum, secara bergantian dengan kedua tangan yang tentu saja masih meremasnya.

Tangan pemuda itu kemudian melepas resleting celana nya, mengeluarkan penis besar yang terus berontak meminta untuk keluar. Boruto kemudian berjongkok diatas ranjang sang ibu dengan tubuh sang ibu berada diantara kakinya.

Dia sedikit memajukan tubuhnya, menempatkan benda penunjang keturunannya itu diantara gunung putih sang ibu selayaknya penjual hot dog menempatkan sebuah sosis diantara dua roti. Sensasi hangat dapat dia rasakan diikuti sebuah kenikmati tak terkira, tak membuang waktu Boruto segera memaju-mundurkan badannya. Gesekan antara penis miliknya dan payudara ibu sang ibu semakin menambahkan rasa hangat yang terasa.

Erangan sang ibu yang mengucap _'terus, terus_' semakin membuatnya semangat. Efek semprotan yang dia berikan tadi adalah memberikan delusi yang paling diinginkan si korban mungkin saja ibubya berdelusi tengah ngesex dengan mendiang ayahnya. Siapa peduli. Huh.

Boruto berhenti bergerak alasannya karena dia akan keluar, tak ingin sperma nya menyemprot wajah sang ibu. Dia memilih membuka paksa mulut sang ibu dengan satu tangannya sedang tangan lain mengocok pelan penisnya diikuti gesekan pada puting payudara sang ibu.

"Hummps."

Suara penisnya masuk ke mulut sang ibu diikuti semprotan spermanya yang langsung ditelannya.

"Lagi, _sayangh_. Lagi"

Pinta Hinata, dia meracau meminta dilayani karena kepuasan seks-nya masih belum terpenuhi. Tentu saja, setelah ayahnya meninggal tidak ada yang memberinya kepuasan batin. Dan Boruto sendiri sudah sebulan lebih tidak, menggauli ibu karena sibuk ujian.

"Ya tentu saja, _Kaa-san_. Malam masihlah panjang."

.

**00.58**

Tak dia sangka permainan kecil sudah berlangsung sekitar sejam kurang. Selama itu Boruto hanya bermain dari dada keatas, sudah lima kali dia menyemprotkan spermanya pada mulut ibu nya itu. Bukan berarti dia dia payah hanya karena sebatas blowjob dan paizuri dia sudah keluar sebanyak itu tapi salahkan itunya yang terlalu menggairahkan.

Tangan Boruto mengambil gelang bening berisi air putih diikuti dengan tangan lain memasukan sebuah obat kemulutnya, meminum airnya hingga habis diikuti dengan masuknya obat kuat yang masuk perutnya, hanya butuh beberapa menit sampai dia merasakan efeknya.

"Yup, ronde 2 di mulai. "

Ucapnya semangat, menghampiri tubuh ibu yang masih terbaring meracaukan keinginannya yang belum terpuaskan. Susu jahe hangat yang diminum sang ibu tadi telah dia tambahi obat tidur dengan tetesan obat peransang yang akan membuatnya tertidur dalam keadaan teransang dan semprotan tadi tak lebih untuk memastikan ibunya tidak terbangun ditengah permainan tapi itu justru membuatnya menjadi buas dan membuat Boruto kewalahan padahal ibunya dalam keadaan tertidur, bung.

Celana panjang Boruto telah dilepaskan menyisakan kaos hitam bergambar spiral merah yang masih dikenakannya. Sedang ibunya sendiri kemeja dan bra nya telah dia lepas membuat payudara itu memantul-mantul ditengah nafasnya yang memburu.

Boruto melepas pengait pada rok ibunya dan melorotkannya sampai mata kaki. Tangannya mengusap-usap paha montok ibunya yang tertutup stocking kemudian melorotkannya sampai mata kaki juga menyisakan celana dalam yang senada dengan bra miliknya. Celana dalam ibunya basah tanda jika diapun ikut orgasme di ronde pertama tadi.

Jemari tangan kanan Boruto bergerak menyusup sela-sela celana dalam ibunya, menusuk lubang didalamnya diikuti tangan kirinya yang bergerak kebelakang punggung ibunya mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit diikuti dengan bibir Boruto mengecup bibir manis ibunya, melumatnya, menggigit kecilnya hingga lidahnya, menelusup masuk beradu dengan lida ibunya.

Ibunya pun tak mau ketinggalan, dia membalaskan lumatan anaknya dan beradu lidah sampai bertukar saliva. Salah satu tangan gemulai wanita Hyuuga itu merangkul leher Boruto mendorong kepalanya untuk semakin memuaskan hasrat terpendamnya. Tangannya yang lain mengocok penis pemuda pirang itu pelan diselingi sebuah pijatan yang membuat pemuda itu melenguh keenakan. _**Ibunya memang mantap. **_

Merasa dirinya akan keluar dan tak ingin keluar sendiri, Boruto mempercepat tusukannya pada lubang kewanitaan sang ibu hingga menit berselang jemari dan telapak tangannya terbasahi cairan kewanitaan sang ibu, dan payudara sang ibupun terlumuri sperma Boruto bahkan sebagian mengenai wajahnya dan berakhir dijilatnya dengan sensual.

Boruto mengambil handuk yang sebelumnya dia bawa, dia gunakan untuk mengelap tangan kanannya, mencelupkan handuk itu pada baskom berisi air kemudian memerasnya dan me-lap payudara montok sang ibu disertai wajahnya dengan mata masih terpejam namun terkadang akan terbuka sedikit diikuti nafasnya yang terengah yang semakin meningkatkan gairah putra pertama Naruto Uzumaki dan Hinata Hyuuga itu.

Boruto segera melepas baju nya membuatnya telanjang bulat menyisakan sebuah kalung sebuah baut sebagai bandulnya. Rok, CD dan stocking Hinata dia lepas sepenuhnya membuatnya sama-sama telanjang.

Boruto yang sebelumnya berdiri karena sibuk melap tubuh Hinata dan melepaskan rok, CD dan stocking nya diikuti bajunya sendiri kini menaiki ranjang berada diatas badan sang ibu dengan lutut kakinya menopang di sisi kedua paha putih mulus sang ibu.

Mata biru Boruto memandangi seluruh tubuh ibunya, tubuh indah ini sangat sayang disia-sia dan dia tak ingin ada pria lain yang memilikinya. Ibunya hanya miliknya. Miliknya.

Dia mengangkat salah satu kaki ibunya dan menaruh di pundaknya. Tubuhnya sedikit menurun dengan penis yang siap dia masukkan kedalam lubang kewanitaab ibunya. Dalam hitungan detik Boruto telah menancapkan batang prianya pada lubang sang ibu untuk kesekian kalinya lenguhan dikeluarkan keduanya dan tanpa menunggu lagi dia mulai menggetakkan pinggulnya diikuti dengan mulutnya mencicipi kedua gunung subur ibunya secara bergantian.

Mulutnya mengulum puting payudara ibunya berharap ada cairan yang keluar seperti saat dia bayi. Kemudian dia berpindah menjilati ketiak putih tanpa bulu sang ibu secara bergantian, rasa asin yang dia kecap menambah semangatnya menggagahi ibu kandungnya itu.

Kaki sang ibu yang ditaruhnya di pundaknya sudah turunkan, kini kedua kaki Hinata mengangkang lebar memberi akses lebih pada Boruto ubtuk semakin gencar menusuk-nusuknya.

Kedua tangan Boruto meremas, memilin, menjepit puting susu sang ibu sedang mukutnya beradu lidah dengan sang ibunya. Ibunya yang dipengaruhi obat peransang itu semakin menggila sampai saat Boruto akan keluar dia memilih menggigit salah satu telinga ibunya.

"Urgghh."

"Uuuhhhh."

Keduanya lemas seketika.

.

**02.15**

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Boruto kembali menggenjot ibunya yang masih belum terpuaskan juga hasrat seks-nya itu.

Melakukan salah satu gaya doggy style, penis Boruto menerobos masuk pada lubang anal ibunya. Perut dan dada pemuda pirang itu menempel pada punggung kecil ibu kandungnya tersebut, sedang kedua tangan terus memainkan payudara subur ibunya tak lama kemudian sperma kembali keluar membuat lenguhan puas keluar dari bibir mungil ibunya yang kemudian terbaling lemas tanda jika dia sudah terpuaskan. Ekapresi wajahnya yang sebelumnya menggambarkan kelaparan seks kini menjadi kepuasan.

Srdang Boruto? Dia masih belum puas sama sekali. Boruto membawa tubuh ibunya bersandar pada kepala ranjang, sekilas dia melihat raut wajah puas pada ibunya kini giliran ibunya yang memuaskannya.

Boruto segera memeluk tubuh ibunya yang bersandar pinggangnya dia majukan sedikit membuat kepala penisnya masuk sedikit kedalam lubang kewanitaan ibunya dan memaju-mundurkannya dengan mulutnya yang mengulum salah payudara ibunya, satu tangan memilin payudara lainnya dan satu tangan miliknya menusuk-nusuk lubang anal sang ibu. Boruto mrlakukannya selama 5 lima menit dan berakhir dengan semprotan sperma yang sedikit, dia benar-benar kering sekarang.

Boruto beristirahat sebentar sekalian dia membersihkan spray kasur, pakaian yang sebelumnya ibunya pakai dia masukan ke keranjang cucian untuk dia cuci nanti. Dia harua menghilangkan bukti kegiatan seksnya denga sang ibu, bung.

Boruto mengelap tubuh sang ibu yang kelelahan tentunya dengan memainkannya sebentar kemudian dia memakaikan ibunya sebuah kaus lengan panjang berwarna lavender tanpa memakaikannya bra dan cd tentu saja.

Setelah itu dia beranjak pergi setelah melumat bibir mungil ibunya dan pergi untuk mencuci baju ibunya yang menjadi saksi bisu kegiatannya tadi, tunggu itu berarti dia akan mencuci cd dan bra ibunya kan? Entah kenapa itu membuatnya terangsang brengsek.

.

**07.15**

"Borutoo, bangun."

"Iya."

Boruto membalas panggilan ibunya, mengucek matanya yang masih berbelek dia kemudian berjalan sempoyongan kearah wastafel di dekat dapur. Membasuh mukanya dia dihadapkan pada ibunya masih mengenakan pakaian yang dia pakaikan semalam dengab, tambahan celemek tengah menata sarapan pagi untuk dirinya dan sang ibu.

"_Kaa-san_ sudah baikan?"

"Yup, tapi _Kaa-san_ tak ingat kapan berganti pakaian. Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Eee, entahlah. Tapi aku ingat suara kucuran air di kamar mandi semalam."

"Sou, Kaa-san tampaknya lupa. Saa, waktunya sarapan, Boruto."

"Oouh."

.

.

.

**The End? **

**Oke cukup sampai sini. Sudah lama aku tak menulis fanfic dan entahlah apakah mengena ceritanya.. **

**Sore ja.. Sampai ketemu di fict lain (kalo mood) **


End file.
